In Australia and in many other countries existing two and three pin electrical plugs become alive when partially inserted into a power supply socket and such terminals are visually exposed and accessible or vulnerable to contact by foreign objects. There have been proposed a number of prior art devices to make such plugs and sockets safer, however, in most instances such safety devices are usually related to minor modifications or additions to the conventional plug/socket pin arrangements.
The present invention seeks to provide an electrical plug that does not suffer from the disadvantages of the abovementioned conventional plug/socket arrangements.